bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ciel
Kyoto was playing on the playground near Karakura High School when she spotted a hollow. She ran to kill it but before she could, a man with black hair killed it. Smiling, in a rather mocking way, the man turned his attention to Kyoto. "Hi!" He greeted Kyoto cheerfully and lets his kusarigama lay on the ground. "You are?" Kyoto asked. "You have a pretty high reiatsu. Anyway, nice to meet you, I'm Kyoto Yamaharu, Captain of the 2nd Division Of The Gotei 13" "For a captain...." Ciel's bangs were hanging, he swept it back before he disappeared. "Your a slow one.." Still a mocking smile in his face, Ciel managed to snuck behind Kyoto. "Think before you say that to the Onmitsukidō's Commander-in-Chief." Kyoto said and she reappeared behind Ciel. "You still haven't told me your name, stranger" "Ahh!" Looking behind, Ciel was impressed after what Kyoto has done, but not enough to satisfy his interest. "My name is Ciel, Ciel Sora." He said before getting behind Kyoto again and touching her face from behind. "Now, your pretty close up, may I know your name?" "You didn't pay attention, I said it just now." Kyoto said, getting behind Ciel again. "Ciel Sora, a nice name you've got there." "Sorry, just a beautiful faces makes me wander off." Now Ciel has popped the barrier between him and Kyoto by hugging her from behind. "Sorry, Kyoto-chan, can't help it." He said while smiling. Kyoto didn't do anything but she felt Ciel getting pushed off. "Thank you Kazemune" She said to the materialized form of her Zanpaktou. Kazemune smiled and replied, "Anything for you Kyoto-sama" Still smiling, Ciel quickly got up and brushes off the dirt in his clothes. "Atleast I got that hug from Kyoto-chan." Kazemune replied with a stern look, "Don't touch Kyoto-sama without her permission, or else you'll get it from me. I could kill you easily, Ciel Sora" Kyoto smiled and told Kazemune, "It's alright Kazemune, you can go back now." Kazemune straight away turned into dust. "About what he said about getting it from him, he means it." Kyoto said. Again, Ciel disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kyoto. "Atleast I can die happy, meeting such a cute girl." Kyoto was starting to get pissed at Ciel. She called out to Kazemune in her mind, "Kazemune, Ice Skateboard." Straight away, a skateboard made of ice was infront of her. She picked the skateboard up and knocked Ciel's head using the skateboard. "Stop being so irritating!" Ciel didn't care much, neither did he even haze but he was still smiling. "I'm born irritating, sorry Kyoto-chan." Kazemune turned into his human form and kicked Ciel's gut. "Quit smiling freak!" Kyoto didn't care either and just said, "Kazemune, lets go." After she said that, she shunpo'd away. Kazemune just disappeared. Both of them nowhere to be found with not even a trace of reiatsu "Nice speed, but like I said, your still too slow.." "Do you want me to kick his ass for ya?" Kazemune asked, ready to unsheathe his sword. "Let's go to that place." Kyoto said with a reassuring smile. Kazemune begun chanting, "With the power of vampires, show us the place where all gods will finally unite, show us the Kyousei Shuuren Rasen." A portal appeared. Kyoto and Kazemune walked into that portal and disappeared. Ciel sighed and brushed his hair upwards with his hand. Interesting enough. Without even thinking, Ciel entered the portal. The portal pushed back Ciel. Kyoto then explained, "Only those who believe in changing destiny and knows how to change destiny can go through this barrier. Goodbye Ciel Sora." His grin becoming wider, Ciel tried to enter again only this time his suceeded. "I've already changed some people's destiny but I think *changing* is not the right term but *ending*." "Pretty good, shinigami. However, you are wrong. Changing is the right term and ending is not. When you are in my territory, i read all your thoughts and your dreams and not to mention, your destiny." Kyoto said with a smile on her face. "Good luck passing the next few barriers!" "Quite naive, yes you are Kyoto-chan." "Sure I am," Kyoto said with the same smile. "So what's next?" Ciel asked as he looks around inside. But deep inside his mind, he was thinking how pretty Kyoto is. Kyoto just easily walked through the other barriers and looked behind. "You're slow." As she said that, she shunpo'd behind Ciel and held his clothes. She then shunpo'd back to where she stopped at.